


Ya han llegado.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, puppies Hale, sterek kids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Cuando Derek recibe la llamada, se encuentra en mitad de la Reserva entrenando con su manada, por lo que debe correr lo más rápido que puede hasta la mansión Hale, pues ahí es donde su compañero está siendo intervenido por Deaton.





	Ya han llegado.

Cuando Derek recibe la llamada, se encuentra en mitad de la Reserva entrenando con su manada, por lo que debe correr lo más rápido que puede hasta la mansión Hale, pues ahí es donde su compañero está siendo intervenido por Deaton. 

—¡Derek! Tranquilo, Stiles está bien. Deaton ha dicho que debes esperar fuera. —Dice Lydia intentando calmar a un alpha bastante cabreado y posesivo que no sabe cómo está su compañero pese a que huele su sangre.

Derek hace caso omiso a la Banshee y entra a su habitación compartida, viendo el cuerpo de Stiles bajo unas mantas mientras abraza un pequeño bulto. Derek se acerca con suavidad y cautela, y cuando aparta la manta, observa un cachorro de lobo con el pelaje negro, durmiendo en la curva del cuello de Stiles.

—Deaton ha dicho que, debido al trauma, se ha transformado, pero cuando esté más relajada, volverá a su cuerpo humano. —Susurra Stiles acariciando el pequeño hocico de su bebé.

—¿R-relajada? —Pregunta Derek colocándose detrás de Stiles con cuidado de no hacerle daño o despertar a su cachorrita. —¿Es una niña?

—Si, Laura es hermosa. —Murmura Stiles uniendo la nariz con el hocico de Laura, quien gime cuando la mueve para colocarla sobre el pecho de Derek, quien hace un ruidito feliz y acaricia las orejas peludas.

—Gracias por haberme dado una familia. Gracias por darme a Laura. —Dice Derek haciendo sus ojos brillar rojos, y viendo encantado como su hija reluce los suyos dorados.

—Oh, ¿entonces devolvemos a Bruce? —Pregunta Stiles con una sonrisa nada inocente, Derek abre los ojos de golpe y se fija en el bulto que tiene Deaton. No se había dado cuenta de que había otro de sus cachorros en el cuarto.

—¿B-bruce? 

—Si, lo he llamado cómo Bruce Wayne. —Responde Stiles con orgullo recibiendo un cachorro con el pelaje del mismo color que su cabello. —¿Derek?

Stiles entra en pánico y agarra con suavidad a Laura, suspirando tranquilo al ver que no le ha pasado nada cuando Derek se ha desmayado.

—Vuestro papi, el gran lobo malo, se ha desmayado al ver que sois dos, recordad esto cuando os castigue y así lo chantajeáis. —Murmura Stiles contra el pelaje de sus cachorros, viendo feliz cómo vuelven a su cuerpo humano y sonríe al ver lo hermosos que son sus bebés. —Oh dios, deberían darme un premio por hacer bebés tan guapos y adorables, maldita sea.


End file.
